1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for mobile communication, for example a mobile radio receiver with an integrated broadcast receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, DE 41 41 382 A1 describes a cordless added-feature telephone provided with several additional functions, such as a computer, a dictation apparatus, a remote control and a broadcast and/or television receiver. The elements provided for telephone functions, for example the digit pad, function keys and notably the power supply should be shared by the telephone and the integrated additional functions.
The common use of other parts of an apparatus for mobile communication, for example keys, displays and power supply, has thus far been unsuccessful in mobile communication apparatus because for full availability the apparatus for mobile communication must receive control information also when it is not in use.
It is an object of the invention to enable common use of circuit elements of terminals of mobile communication for the reception of broadcast signals.
This object is achieved in that at least one component of the receiving section is arranged to receive broadcast signals, steps being taken so as to mask the gaps occurring in the broadcast reception at times when control information is received for the mobile communication.
The advantage resides in the fact that components of the mobile radio telephone receiver can now also be used for broadcast reception, without the gap arising upon reception of control information being noticed by a listener. It is notably when a digital signal processor (usually present any away) is used to mask the gap in the broadcast signal that the additional space required for the function of the broadcast receiver is smaller than if the broadcast receiving section and the receiving section of the mobile radio telephone receiver were integrated adjacent one another.